Cleon Songfic
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Random look at Cloud and Leon's relationship through ten songs.


QE:We were bored. So we had fun.

Evestar:We own nothing.

* * *

Time is running out-Muse

The blonde flinched ever time she clicked her fingers or tapped her foot. He didn't flinch enough that everyone could see him do it but enough to drive himself up the wall. He barely had gotten any sleep the night before.

He reached back for his buster sword. Its familiar weight would be a huge comfort.

His sword was nowhere in hands reach. He glanced around there was only him and Yuffie in the room. How did she sneak away and grab it and return faster than light.

She clicked again. He was seriously considering smashing her head on the table. There was no point asking her, she never listened to him and she was relentless when she knew your weakness.

"Yuffie Aerith needs help in the kitchen." Said a calm voice.

Yuffie blinked. "Do you think she would make Yuffie special ninja surprise?" She asked bouncing up and down.

Leon nodded.

Cloud slumped backwards when Yuffie left the room.

"Take it time was running out for Yuffie." Leon laughed before leaving.

Just to get high-Nickelback

He growled at the silver haired demon. Sword ready in his hand. He needed this fight. He needed it so badly it itched in his veins.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Holding him tight. Both he and the owner of the arms knew if he wanted to get out he could.

"You don't need it." The voice said strongly. "Every time you only get worse after."

"I need this." He said firmly.

The arms tightened. He would have to break them to get free.

"You'll only fall into the darkness."

"I need this." He said. His resolve slowly fading.

"So you don't need me then."

Days go by-Keith Urban

The brunette watched the citizens running around from outside his window. He found it funny. Not intentional. He glanced back at the body lying in his bed.

Sun light seemed to give him a glow that would envy any god.

"Finish staring?" It huffed pulling the covers over himself.

"No." He smirked.

Unnatural blue eyes glared into stormy ones.

"We've got now." Leon smiled.

The blonde nodded. They curled up together.

They didn't bother making plans for the future, neither of them was sure what tomorrow would bring.

Sanctuary-Utada Hikaru

He had no idea what she was saying or why. The most he could make was Cid, shuriken and heartless. Natural it was all the dangerous stuff he picked up on.

He glared at the form in the doorway trying not to laugh.

"Yuffie explain slower." He growled.

She started again. Still he didn't pick anything else up.

"Explain to Cloud he might know." He huffed. Said Cloud looked at him shocked and vanished.

"Hey Spiky get back here." The young ninja called running after him.

Leon closed the door and crashed out on his bed. He really needed a lock on his sanctuary.

There was a crash downstairs.

He pulled a pillow over his face. It was two o'clock in the effing morning. Hey had little to no patience for either of them.

Cloud would just have to battle his way back into his heart.

Tremble for my beloved-Collective Soul

Sweat dripped off them. They were exhausted and still going for it.

The heartless didn't stand a chance.

Again they were back to back.

"Didn't think you were fighting." The blond smiled. A remnant of a pervious conversation.

The brunette was too distracted to answer back. He really wished he could keep his mind on the heartless but Cloud was being too distracting. His arms were already trembling with effort.

He felt the other lunge forwards and he took out a couple to his left after some woman. Who in their right mind would run towards fighting?

Struggling to stay up he fell forwards.

A strong arm caught him.

"I'm going to kill Cid later." He growled rest against Cloud.

"How was he supposed to know Nobodies had opposable thumbs?"

Vanilla-Gackt

He stared at the tongue caressing the ice cream. Too many thoughts when through his head and he kind of wanted them to stop but it was him who said he wanted to take it slow. He owner of the tongue was too distracted to know.

"Leon?"

He blinked at looked at his other half. "What?"

"Cid's been calling you." Cloud stated before returning his attention to the ice cream.

"I may as well be talking Japanese." Cid called before some crashed nearby. "Aerith get control of that girl."

Leon continued to stare at Cloud's mouth.

"Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru." Leon said without thinking.

Cloud looked at him slightly confused. "What?"

"Nothing." Leon said getting up really quickly. "I have to go find Cid."

Cloud continued to stare at the dust cloud. "Ok."

They Live in You-Lion King

Yuffie jumped up and down happily watching Lion King. They were all sitting in the living room watching it with her as she promised to behave the next morning.

Cid fell asleep within the first five minutes. Aerith kept getting up to make more popcorn as they kept vanishing between Yuffie and Sora and Sora was bouncing up and down next to her. She hadn't noticed Cloud and Leon during the whole thing and she would be horrified.

If you were gay-Avenue Q

He knew something was up Yuffie was standing in front of him grinning.

"Oh,hi Leon!"

"Hi Yuffie."

`"Hey Rod, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This girl was smiling at me and talking to me."

"That's very interesting."

"She was being real friendly, And I think she was coming on to me. I think she might've thought I was gay!" Leon really did like the way this was going. Cloud had barely bugged from teh couch and Aerith had walked in and done a 180.

"Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?" He asked in a desperate attempt for her to shut up.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Leon..."

He just glared at her.

Then the music started. Yuffie knew Leon wasn't going to play ball in advance.

"IF YOU WERE GAY THAT'D BE OKAY. I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY. BECAUSE YOU SEE, IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY." She let the music carry on oblivious to cloud smirking behind his book. "IF YOU WERE QUEER. I'D STILL BE HERE" She started skipping over Rod's lines. "YEAR AFTER YEAR. BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAR TO ME..."

"Yuffie I'm going out with Cloud." Leon stated making Yuffie splutter.

"So much for keeping it a secret." Cloud sighed.

Yuffie's face dropped. "EWW EWW EWW THAT'S SO WRONG." She started jumping up and down and wiping herself clean.

To add salt to the injure Leon started humming the tune.

Good Life-Jesse McCartney

Leon didn't like being ignored and have Cloud's attention distracted from him. He was an obsessive boyfriend but that ipod had to go. Leon watched from the shadow of the kitchen while Cloud washed the dishes.

Leon snuck up behind him. Not once did he think as to why Cloud was doing the dishes and slipped his arms around his waist. He ninjaly took the earphones out of Cloud's ear and put them in his own. He was dying to know what was more important than him. The tune was upbeat which he never once associated with Cloud.

Cloud twisted around and looked up at Leon. Which still irritated him. "Can I have my headphones back?"

"What is this song?" Leon asked confused. Some of the lyrics he couldn't relate to Cloud at all. One he was never relaxed and he was quantum locked in an emo state.

"Good life." He gave Leon a rare smile and nuzzled him. "Now can I finish the dishes before Aerith has my arse on a silver platter."

Headstrong-Ashley Tisdale

Cloud couldn't help but smile at Leon. He had full control like a general at war. Unfortunetly he had a Yuffie to control. He had his doubt as to whether Zack could control her or not.

"Stop being so head strong."

Cloud rolled his eyes. At least Yuffie had gotta over the whole shock of them.

"Feel so alive." Yuffie started singing. Leon gave her a warning growl. She ignored him. "Headstrong, cdrazy days. When your minds made up and the music plays."

Everyone blinked but Cloud as Leon lobbed her in the river. Cloud huffed as Leon stormed off. Looks like he was rescuing Yuffie again.

"Talk about head strong."

* * *

E.S.P:We had fun with the Avenue Q one.

QE:Go randomness of shuffle.

Moonlit:See that review button.

Cyndaquil: It's lonely.


End file.
